


Minou minou

by malurette



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cats, Drabble, Gen, Nicknames, Self-Worth, sort of symbolism
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Catra est un soldat, pas un adorable chaton, ni une bête sauvage non plus !
Kudos: 5





	Minou minou

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Minou minou !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** She-Ra (reboot)  
>  **Personnage :** Catra  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Stevenson & Netflix, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** mi-aou  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

Elle n'est pas un chaton qu'on peut attraper, caresser, câliner, bon sang !! Elle est un soldat de la Horde, un Capitaine.   
Elle n'est pas un animal, elle est... elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle est, dans quel clan elle était née ; elle sait seulement que la Horde l'a ramassée, et que Shadow Weaver ne lui a pas offert les mêmes chances de succès qu'à Adora, mais elle a quand même ramassé des miettes à ses côtés. Elle ne s's contentera plus d'ailleurs, elle créera sa propre gloire !  
Scorpia l'appelle Wildcat et ça ne va pas plus que Minou.   
Sauvage, indépendante, mais non dressée ? enfin, elle a quand même reçu cet entraînement de soldat, et elle est bonne à ce qu'elle fait, et du coup loyale envers leur organisation bien qu'elle l'aie si souvent rabaissée. Parce que tout ce qu'elle a jamais connu. Alors elle va grimper jusqu'au sommet... Elle n'est plus un cadet, elle ne contentera pas d'être troufion de base ; voyez-là s'élever au travers de la hiérarchie, et régner en maître à côté de Hordak !   
Elle n'est pas un animal, pas une bête sauvage ; un jour prochain elle sera Lord Catra.


End file.
